


Definition

by marcosburlybiceps



Category: Cassandra Palmer Series - Karen Chance
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcosburlybiceps/pseuds/marcosburlybiceps
Summary: Redemption is a slow realization that you are not who you used to be, and, all at once, you're ok with it.poetry fic





	Definition

**Redemption (n):**

 

1.  
Hatred spools faster than blood to dirt  
Fae trees eat too  
Grinding families down to empty eyes  
All things catch between sharp teeth

_There are no limits here._

  
Examples:  
\--Lives are saved with slavery. Three square meals, a roof, and no rocks on your dirt floor.  
\--A snapped neck bleeds on a screaming child.  
\--Improved is big enough to choke on.

 

 

 

2.  
Ankle deep in a giant's footprints  
Stumbling past shadows of dried blood  
Coronet crushing a neck too young to bend  
The stronger the force the louder the snap

_Oh, yes, she hunted._

  
Examples  
\--This child was born in the hollow of my father's ribs.  
\--Cement feet, adrenaline a dry riverbed still the woman fist fights time for my son, the demon.  
\--Letting go doesn't need to include forgiveness.

 

 

3.  
Heatless hearts beating in tandem  
Crossed paths minutely, on schedule  
Both grasp for power, grip disdain, and drop a son  
There's kingdoms to conquer

_He never had a people._

  
Examples  
\--She was seduced by my magic. I only needed the seduction to stick.  
\--We weren't immortal, but he will be.

 

 

4.  
Lightning cracks between steel pillar spines  
Corded throats biceps thighs  
Duplicates, and only mirrors in rage  
Eyes blackened by the same fist

_You are my tool_

 

Examples:  
\--A broken court needs power to survive  
\--Your name is Pritkin and you will thrive

 

Synonyms:

Gradually, or suddenly, our grudging footsteps became only mine. Jerking back to look, her face is clear, open, tilted to the sky. Taking in the light between two clouds, stubbornly reaching through things more ivy than tree, thorns and spikes, boulders crashed together, and grime thriving within it all. Her mouth turns up and her shoulders ease down. Gold striates through the dirt crust of her hair. The Earth breathes in and we sigh back out. My breath catches at _we_.

Wind blows fast and her arms leap to her chest. She faces forward and our eyes slide past connection, towards the goal. We silently continue on, shadows combining, and collecting with the path ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Kesha's [Learn to Let Go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xx1RSj4biO4) is the soundtrack and [this post](http://ashhavynn.tumblr.com/post/163129252038/bad-guys-dont-deserve-to-be-redeemed-is-a) on redemption is the fire that kept this work going.
> 
> [Bun](http://pritkins_little_witch.tumblr.com/) is the best beta. For the Rosiers in all of us: Let it go.


End file.
